The Dark
The Dark (Kanji: 闇, Katakana: ダーク, Romanji: Dāku) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards in the anime and is also part of the original nineteen cards from the manga series. Alongside The Light, it is one of the foremost of the Clow Cards, and falls under the power of the Moon, Yue and Eastern Magic. Appearance Dark is regally dressed with long, straight, black hair. She wears a spiked crown and has five gems spread across her neckline. As a Sakura Card in the manga, Dark receives a star on her crown, her sleeves, and in place of the centre gem on her chest. More of her skin is also covered and she has spiked rims on her sleeves and a long spiked peplum. Personality Dark is serene and gentle, similar to Light. She may seem somewhat inquisitive as she needed to be sure of Sakura's place as candidate. Dark is very close with her sister, Light, nearly everything that is done involving them, they do together, they were sealed together and transformed together. Magic and Abilities Darkness Magic: The Dark's primary magic is to be able to warp space, creating darkness that can isolate and nullify non-magical beings if given enough time. She is also capable of bringing forth the night. Special Sealing and Activation Properties: The Dark is special in that it cannot be physically attacked. She is also always together with Light, so they must always be sealed together, used together and transformed together. Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis Clow Cards arc The Dark interrupted Sakura and Syaoran's play in Episode 42 (volume 5 in the manga) when they were about to kiss, engulfing everyone except Sakura and Cerberus in darkness. As a special card, it can only be sealed after two things have happened. First, Sakura had to realize which card it was. Second, she must then find a way to break the darkness. Sakura was able to defeat the Dark by releasing the Light Card which had been awakened all along within Sakura's soul. It was all revealed to be a test and the two cards requested to be sealed together. It is explained that Light and Dark are always together, and thus are sealed together.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 42 Sakura Cards arc The Dark and The Light are the last cards to be transformed into a Sakura Card. Dark is transformed in Episode 69 in the anime and in Volume 11 in the manga; Sakura transforms it with Light's, Syaoran's, Yue's and Cerberus' help to end Eriol's spell upon Tomoeda.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 69 Also in the manga, Sakura used The Dark to re-darken the sky to night after breaking Eriol's dark spell. Cards Due to her dependence on Yue, she is governed, like him, by Eastern magic and the Moon, as are the group of card she commands: ClowChange.jpg|The Change|link=The Change ClowDream.jpg|The Dream|link=The Dream ClowErase.jpg|The Erase|link=The Erase ClowIllusion.jpg|The Illusion|link=The Illusion ClowSilent.jpg|The Silent|link=The Silent ClowSleep.jpg|The Sleep|link=The Sleep ClowTime.jpg|The Time|link=The Time Gallery Dark Clow Card in Anime.jpg Episode 42 - The Light and The Dark Reunite 3.jpg Episode 42 - The Light and The Dark Reunite 2.jpg Episode 42 - The Light and The Dark Capture 2.jpg Untitled 4.png Untitled 5.png Untitled 6.png|Light and Dark's transformation in the manga Untitled 7.png Trivia *Dark is voiced by Rei Sakuma, who also voiced The Light card. *The Dark is one of the few Clow Cards that have demonstrated human speech, (the others are the Light, Mirror and Nothing/Hope). *Dark's design parallels and contrasts Light's in several ways: ** They both wear spiked crowns, but with different designs. ** They both have lengthy hair, but Light's is curled, while Dark's is perfectly straight. ** Both wear similar dresses and have their chests decorated, but Light has a single sun and Dark is adorned with five elongated-hexagonal gems. *The kanji at the top of the card: 闇, (Pronounced Yami) means 'darkness' in Japanese. References Category:Clow Cards